Literal Hell
by LolliexxMollie
Summary: (Set after Season 2 Finale) When Lucifer shows up to the precinct half naked and completely skin-shredded. How does his friends react? How does Maze, Amenadiel and Lucifer react when someone familiar is back in town? Azrael? Maybe God himself? Also, when Chloe and Lucifer get into a huge fight and he chooses to leave once again, will Chloe take upon the blame? Couldn't be worse.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello! I would like to start off by saying thank you for simply clicking on this story but to also let you know that this is the first time I have written something beyond what I am comfortable with, for I am very much new to this fandom! So please, you will have to excuse my misconceptions or rather things that don't match well and if things do get confusing, I am deeply sorry for that.**

 **(I will also need to be getting used to the character's attitude, which might take some time and I know Season 3 is not out yet -depending on when you're reading this- but I am going to add in Tom Welling's character, Marcus Pierce, and I am going to completely make up his attitude and he will not be regular to this story)**

* * *

Lucifer. Skin-shredded, burned and winged. How on earth did he manage to get himself stuck in a situation beyond his explanation? Well, that, he could not answer. But even this sparked his interest, never would he even dare to think that his dear ol' dad would all of a sudden pop out of nowhere and give him back his wings? No. Something was obviously terribly wrong, even Lucifer had a gut feeling about it but whatever that 'feeling' was had been discarded away when he figured to think of a way to get back to Los Angeles.

"Was this all part of your plan? To drag me out into the middle of nowhere only to give me back the one thing I have tried to rid? To give me what you made by hand after I disrespected it? Well if you think this is a way of apologizing for all of the bullshit you have done and to think I would forgive you. Well, you are wrong there" Lucifer shouted to the sky as he trotted his way through the dry sand. Obviously getting no response back. "Of course. Here I am, talking like a non-sense to someone who will never respond back. I don't even know why I try anymore" Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head and with that, he leaped up into the air, his strong wings fluttering ever so softly before being able to fly with the wind.

* * *

"Back at Los Angeles 2 weeks ago, Chloe had received a voicemail from Lucifer saying he was going to tell the truth. About everything. And boy was she anxious to know exactly what Lucifer was talking about. Although, Chloe knew, deep down that the so-called metaphors, might be more than just 'metaphors' and as much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but wonder... what if it was all true? The actual devil who stood before her many times, was currently wrapped around her little finger.

She stayed up until the clock hit 3 am. Thoughts filled her head when he didn't show. Was this all fun and games to him? Is he okay? What if he's hurt? Did he run away at the last minute? These thoughts were consuming her head that she decided to go to bed. But when he still hadn't appeared the next morning like he would usually do so, the panic slowly started to set in her and she thought to tell Ella and Maze about it. Asking Maze whether she knew where he was because, as much as she wished to deny it, Maze knew Lucifer better than anyone, perhaps even better than himself. And Ella to see if she could bring up the surveillance cameras a few days before his disappearance but also around the time in which he dropped in the voicemail.

When Ella brought back the results after watching the videos from off the surveillance cameras, she had told Chloe about the part where it became a bit blurry than it usually should have but you could clearly see that someone had gotten knocked out, the someone being nonetheless than Lucifer Morningstar.

Ever since, Chloe had done all in her power to find Lucifer, finding his car still parked at the hospital and his phone tossed on the ground between the garbage cans wasn't helping at all. Maze and Amenadiel isolated themselves from the humans for a bit to conjure up a plan on finding Lucifer after being convinced something actually did happen to him and Maze couldn't track him down in her own unique way that she usually does to be able to find him. But, Chloe had been partnered with another detective named Marcus Pierce who had just been transferred from the New York Police Department but asides from that, the couple of weeks had been a blur. To all of them, really.

* * *

"Oh, come on. Are you guys still fussing over this case? As much as you've told me, this Lucifer dude, or whatever, will be back here in no time, we don't have anything to worry about" Detective Pierce said as he stumbled into the precinct only to see Ella, Dan, Maze, Amenadiel and Chloe all hurdled up in a bunch at Chloe's desk, discussing what probably is going to be about Lucifer. In truths, he just wanted to stop working on this case, wondering over where Lucifer is, and move onto something more interesting. Like, finding a dead body.

"Okay, just to be clear. If he were to be back in 'no time' wouldn't he already be back?" Ella said and hopping off of Chloe's desk in the process. "Yeah, he's been gone for 2 weeks and Maze said he isn't in Los Angeles" Chloe said, her eyes blinded by sleep deprivation, red creases descending by the minute due to the lack of sleep. "Well, Maze is not a witch, Chloe. If she knows he is not in Los Angeles, then she should just be able to ask where he is, how else did she know he isn't in Los Angeles?" Detective Pierce said, practically rolling his eyes in the process.

"Guess what? I'm a specie from Hell. Kinda my thing to know where he is considering I'm Lucifer's demon protector" Maze said with sass, putting her hands on her hips. "Right... if only that was the truth" Detective Pierce turned on his heel and faced Maze. "Do you want me to kill you so you can find out?" Maze huffed, grabbing one of her knifes from out of no where and stepping closer towards Marcus, causing him to step back a bit.

"Maze. Not right now" Amenadiel stepped in before this guy actually got on Maze' nerve and considered killing him. "What should we do now? I mean we've practically tried everything" Chloe slumped her shoulders against the chair. "Charlotte. We haven't spoken to her since her awake on the beach" Dan said, a light bulb hanging over his head. Imaginary, of course.

"No, trust me. You do not want to get her involved with this. Terrible idea" Amenadiel replied. Yes, they haven't spoken to her since she awoke on the beach but there was no reason too, she forgot who they all were, she was no help to what they were trying to figure out. The only the humans know is that she does not remember Dan or anything else since. Given the celestial's lie, people still think she is Lucifer's step mother.

"Well, what else do you suggest we do?" Ella asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Just so you know, I am considering whether or not I should post this on Wattpad as well, but if you were curious, my Wattpad username is the same as this on: LolliexxMollie**

 **And I also apologize if some random things in this chapter don't make sense, I'm still figuring if it makes sense myself xD But I kinda gave up on editing it, i just want to post it so, enjoy c:**

* * *

Its been a few hours since the bundle of friends had a chat that morning, when Detective Pierce rudely suggested they drop the case, obviously not in those words but he was definitely aiming for that purpose. But as of now, Dan and Amenadiel had a short little trip around the premises for no current reason and is now making their way back into the precinct.

"I still think we should see Charlotte! None of us has spoken to her since the incident on the beach" Dan pleaded, he really missed Charlotte, to say the least but Amenadiel was not going to consider it for even a moment. Charlotte Richards was a complete stranger now, his mother was not consuming her soul anymore so there was no apparent reason to agree to Dan.

"Dan, please for the fifth time we are not going to see Charlotte! She will be useless. She didn't even recognize Lucifer when we were on the beach, what makes you think she will remember him now?" Amenadiel stopped walking and faced Dan. "Well, maybe she remembers now" Dan shrugged his shoulders and Amenadiel continued walking, signalling Dan to trail behind him. "I don't think so, Dan. Just, stop focusing on her. We need to find Lucifer" Amenadiel stated and by the time the two boys were finished with their minor argument, they'd reached the front of the precinct and casually walked in.

"Anything new yet?" Dan asked Chloe and Ella, whilst Detective Pierce was lazily walking around, trying to come up with a plan that might actually work. "Nothing, yet" Ella answered, seeing as Chloe's mind was elsewhere. "Hey, what if we have tried everything? Like, what if we don't find Lucifer... what do we do then?" Chloe asked, squeezing the words out of her, she hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"What do you mean if you don't find Lucifer? Did something happen to my son?" A sudden strong, powerful, feminine voice stretched through the precinct as the sounds of click-clacks followed behind, caused by the expensive Louboutin heels. "That's impossible" Maze groaned, already recognizing the voice before swinging around to meet the eyes that belonged to no other than Charlotte Richards.

"Mom?" Amenadiel squinted his eyes, trying to hide the surprise in his eyes, although confusion was written all over his face as he's trying to comprehend what is happening, though that felt almost impossible considering the endless train of thoughts that were following through his head.

"In the flesh, apparently" Charlotte 'Mom' shrugged and turned to face Chloe when she reached the area in which all the friends were crowded around. "Did something happen to my son?" Charlotte repeated herself, and although it may look like she didn't care, but the moment she heard something might've happened to Lucifer she had bottles of emotion -mostly worried- filling up inside of her.

"Uh, yeah. He was knocked out just outside of the hospital two weeks ago. How are you, by the way?" Chloe asked as she drastically changed the subject, scanning Charlotte up and down as confused too, began to settle on her. "I don't know, although that is none of your concern. Now, my son. Have you pinpointed where he is yet?" Charlotte asked, a little too fast for their liking.

"No, mom. We haven't, that's why we're here. Why are you here?" Amenadiel cut in before Chloe could answer, shaking his head. "Well, your father had a change of heart, I guess" Charlotte answered, a smirk playing upon her lips. "Why would father want to have anything to do with you? He sent Lucifer a task ordering to take you back from where you came from. Now he all of a sudden decides to lift off the grudge he held against you for such a long time?" Amenadiel asked, but he was more mainly talking to himself seeing as his face was practically changed from confusing to a thinking process, trying to figure or piece out what was happening.

"Well that's just something you're going to need to ask your father, won't you? Because as far as my knowledge extends, I don't even know why I'm here" Charlotte folded her arms. "Right, knowledge" Maze scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well maybe if he ever responded to us, I would!" Amenadiel said, his voice going up a notch and completely ignored Maze's comment.

"I'm sensing family drama" Ella whisper-sang into Chloe's ear as they watched the scene play out before them. "Okay, I'm sorry to ruin whatever family time this is but we really need to focus on something else" Chloe interrupted, or so she tried... but as predicted, the celestial beings ignored the little human and kept on ranting to each other.

"Ah. So this is Lucifer's mother?" Detective Pierce wondered after joining back from pacing around aimlessly. "Step mother, so I'm told" Chloe stated, turning her attention away from Amenadiel and Charlotte.

"Do you think that if we just... I don't know, wait? And maybe then, over time Lucifer will come back. I mean, again, from what you've told me, he seems like a tough guy and knows how to handle himself on his own" Detective Pierce suggested. "Yeah but what if he's actually in trouble" Ella faced towards Marcus with the expression as if he just told the biggest lie in existence - much like a 'Are you serious?' look. "It's been two weeks!" Detective Pierce exclaimed, flaring his arms around. "We get that it's been two weeks. But that doesn't mean we have to stop looking for him" Chloe fired back. "Well what else are we supposed to do?! Our only hope that we basically have is to wait for him to magically show up, like that's ever gonna happen. He could be dead for all we know!" Marcus had to admit, he let that one slip out on accident.

* * *

It has come around to the point in where Lucifer isn't even aware on what is going on around him anymore, constantly feeling as if he is going to pass out just around any minute from now. Ever since his awake on the beach, after a few more attempts of getting his wings to do their job, they failed as soon as they started to work, and since then, Lucifer considered his only option, which was walking.

After living with the human basics for around 5 years, it definitely did suck on his terms to go days without food, water, or anything in that matter of fact but after ruling hell for a decent amount of millenniums, he had a bit of training going through the process in which human beings are most likely to die from, considering they would need food and water in order to survive. But Lucifer, well, he's a bit different.

But around 2 or 3 days earlier, he definitely did spot tall skyscrapers in the background, or at least he thought he did considering it could be hallucinations due to his situation. But looking closer, he could make out that there were definitely buildings in the distant, to his fortunate.

And so, he kept on trotting through the meaningless parts of Earth, coming closer and closer to the buildings in which he could identify a familiar looking white building, and it hit him. _Lux_.


	3. Author's Note!

Hello! I apologizing for not being able to update but uh, funny story actually. I managed to break my laptop by doing who knows what, but it was pretty expected coming from me. My laptop had been in store and moved out of the city in order to get it fixed for about three weeks, if that sums up my disappearance and lack of updating, and finally, I have been able to get my hands back onto my laptop.

Because season 3 of Lucifer has just been released, I understand if you do not want to carry on with this story, for you already know what has happened with Lucifer's wings and all that jazz but for those who somehow want to keep reading this, I will be sure to update!

(Also am sorry if that above didn't make sense or there's spelling/grammar mistakes. THIS IS UNEDITED)

~ Sincerely, Your author.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Just for your information, I have explained the cause of my disappearance and during the little break I had, I kind of disconnected to this story and completely forgot what I was going to write -or plan- for the next few chapters and basically the only thing I have to go off is the planning I did for this story before I started writing it, so uh, please be patient until I regain everything I had planned.

~ Enjoy!

* * *

As of now, the time had just switched over to 4pm and the whole group - including Linda - was now sprawled over most of the precinct, still surprised that those who don't even apply here, are not being kicked out right this minute. I mean, surely they have been getting on everyone's nerve today, especially with all the yelling and fighting, besides, they all take up to much space altogether.

"Have you ever had this before?" Ella asked when she saw Amenadiel eyeing her Starbucks. "Don't recall I have" Amenadiel answered, satisfaction showing through him when he watched Ella slurping at the beverage in her hand. "Dude! Are you even human?" Ella exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Amenadiel muttered under his breath, quiet enough for no one to hear.

"I don't think Lucifer is in danger" Charlotte randomly blurted out from in the corner she was sitting in, isolated from everyone else.

"And why do you say that?" Chloe hesitated, squinting her eyes in the direction of Charlotte.

"It's a mom thing for me to know where my children are, or if they're in danger" The tiniest smile forming onto Charlotte's lips but it disappeared as soon as it arrived."But I thought only Maze could do that type of stuff, though?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused. Basically all they've accomplished today is extending their emotions on confusion. "Well, I definitely have a few tricks up my sleeve" Charlotte smirked and stood up, folding her arms in the process.

"What is it with you two sensing Lucifer? What is this, a joke?" Marcus said, extending his arms out wide although he wouldn't mind it to be a joke considering, as it has been mentioned many times, he was so done with this case and just wanted to move on. Hell, he was even starting to think that moving to Los Angeles was a bad idea and should just flee back to New York.

* * *

 _Lux. The precinct. Lux. The precinct._

Those were the debatable thoughts on his mind right now as he quickly chose between going to Lux or the precinct.

Choosing either Lux because well, his penthouse was there and he became fond on the idea of getting all rested and dressed up before re announcing his arrival back in Los Angeles. The precinct because it was much much closer to his whereabouts right now and even he didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep walking, be it seconds or minutes. And so, he went with the latter.

 _Bloody Hell._ Lucifer thought to himself as he walked down one of the many streets in Downtown L.A only to be greeted by wandering eyes as they followed the owner to one of the top night clubs known in Los Angeles, wondering how someone like _him_ could end up looking so... messed up. I mean, their thoughts were practically radiating off of them.

But even deep down, Lucifer couldn't blame them for the thoughts consumed in their mind for he would probably do the same thing if he saw someone efficient as he was looking like a total dumpster.

* * *

"I'm being serious! Why do none of you believe me? Lucifer is fine. In fact, I think he might be in Los Angeles right now" Charlotte exclaimed, folding her arms in the process and clearly, she was becoming frustrated by the second when everyone kept accusing her of lying. "Is it so hard for you to believe that I want my son back?" Charlotte scoffed and focused on a wall nearby.

Just before Amenadiel was able to say anything, Maze bet him to it.

"You know, I think she might be right" Maze said, clearly not wanting to say those words. "You're actually agreeing with her? Wow. That's new" Linda said, looking back and forth from between 'The Goddess of all Creation' and Maze from her wheelchair, thinking what on Earth happened to her friend whom hated Charlotte's guts. "I'm _not_ agreeing with her. I just know that he's close" Maze rolled her eyes and leaned again Chloe's desk. Typical.

"Then shouldn't you be doing what you usually do with all that 'ass kicking' and there to save the day?..." Chloe asked after hearing what Maze said, considering she's further away from where Amenadiel, Maze, Charlotte and Linda is currently located at.

"I'm trying to stay normal as possible. Do not ruin it" Maze hissed. "Right" Chloe rolled her eyes in the process.

And that was practically the end of the conversation, so they thought. A few -more like 15- minutes had passed since their previous conversation and they all sat around the precinct, bored to the point where they have actually hit the limit of boredom and tried to think of a conclusion. Yes, there are a lot of ways to find him, for example, they could just go outside themselves and find him but for some reason, the celestial beings had a feeling of staying back at the precinct and 'wait' so that, they did.

But it appears so, that was all they needed to do since Maze's and Charlotte's announcement of him being nearby.

There was a loud bang coming from the front of the precinct and people who had a gun on them, whipped the weapon out almost instantly and stood to their feet, aiming to the space in which the intruder should be walking into.

Though, the 'thing' that created the so called loud 'bang' was a very familiar person, without the burnt, peeled off skin, ruffled hair, missing clothes and the sand that was sprawled over the being.

"Lucifer?" Chloe said in a cautious voice, squinting her eyes and slowly putting down her gun, causing all the other bits of people do to the same thing.

"Oh, hello detective! What did I miss?" Lucifer asked in his very thick British voice, swinging left to right just a bit. "Is it just me or is the world continuously spinning?" Lucifer questioned, letting his head wander around the place but Chloe, and everyone, was too shocked to react and kept scanning him up and down.

"Oh dear, this can't be good" Lucifer mumbled out and all of a sudden, black spots started to cloud his vision which resulted in him tumbling to the ground right before her passed out.

"Lucifer!" Chloe before she, Maze and Amenadiel rushed to his side.


End file.
